drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Dextromethorphan
Dextromethorphan, in der Szene auch unter der Abkürzung DXM bekannt, ist ein mit Morphin und Codein chemisch verwandter Hustenblocker, wobei DXM allerdings eher für seine dissoziativen Wirkung bekannt ist, als für eine gewöhnliche Opiatwirkung.Dies ist damit zu erklären, dass es sich bei Dextromethorphan um das rechtsdrehende Enantiomer einer optisch aktiven Verbindung handelt.Wie bei anderen Opiaten und Opioiden auch besitzen nur die linksdrehenden Enantiomere ausgeprägte Opiatwirkung, die rechtsdrehenden Verbindungen nichtOrganarc 09:03, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Geschichte Dextromethorphan war eine von drei getesteten Verbindungen als Teil des Forschungsprojekt der US Navy und CIA um einen nichtabhängigmachenden Ersatz für Codein zu finden.[http://www.dod.mil/pubs/foi/02-A-0846RELEASE.pdf Memorandum for the Secretary of Defense"] Es wurde unter dem US-Patent 2.676.177 patentiert. In Deutschland wird Dextromethorphan seit 1954 als hustenstillendes Mittel gegen trockenen Husten und Reizhusten vermarktet. Die US-amerikanische Food and Drug Administration (FDA) genehmigte Dextromethorphan als over-the-counter Arzneimittel als Hustenmittel in den USA im Jahr 1958. Damit sollte DXM das stark sedierende und abhängig machende Codein als Hustenmittel ersetzen, da Codein das am häufigste verwendete Hustenmittel zu dieser Zeit war.Dextromethorphan (DXM) In den Vereinigten Staaten ist Codeinphosphat Sirup in kleinen Mengen noch ohne Rezept in einigen Staaten erhältlich, erfordert allerdings eine Identifikationsnummer sowie Unterschrift, ähnlich dem Sicherheitsverfahren beim Verkauf von [[Pseudoephedrin]. Während der 1960er und 1970er Jahren wurde DXM in Tablettenform in den Vereinigten Staaten unter dem Markennamen Romilar als rezeptfreies Medikament verfügbar. Im Jahr 1973 wurde Romilar aus den Regalen entfernt, aufgrund dessen hohen Missbrauchpotenziales und wurde durch Hustensaft ersetzt um dem Missbrauch entgegen zu wirken. In jüngerer Zeit (Anfang der 1990er Jahre) wird DXM in Form von Gel Kapseln vermarktet. Pharmakologie Darreichungsform Dextromethorphan wird in der Apotheke in Gelatine-Kapseln verkauft. Wirkung Dextromethorphan wirkt in geringen Dosierungen (zwischen 100 & 200 mg) euphorisch. Bei mittleren Dosierungen (etwa 400mg bis 2,5 bis 7,5mg/kg) kann eine starke intensive Euphorie, allerdings bei schlechter Stimmungslage auch Angst und depressive Verstimmungen, lebhafte Phantasie und bei geschlossenen Augen Halluzinationen (Closed-Eye-Visuals) ausgelöst werden. Bei hohen bis sehr hohen Dosierungen (600mg oder 7,5mg / kg und mehr) können tiefgreifende Veränderungen im Bewusstsein bemerkbar werden und die Konsumenten berichten häufig von außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen oder vorübergehende Psychosen.Bornstein, S; Czermak, M; Postel, J.,: Apropos of a case of voluntary medicinal intoxication with dextromethorphan hydrobromide in Annales Medico-Psychologiques (1968) S. 447–451Dodds A, Revai E: Toxic psychosis due to dextromethorphan in Med J Aust (1967) S. 231 Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Allgemein beeinträchtigt Dextromethorphan die Fähigkeit Gefahren richtig zu erkennen und angemessen darauf zu reagieren, wodurch der Konsument anfällig für Unfälle und Verwirrtheitszustände wird. Akute Gefahren Angstzustände : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Horrortrip. DXM kann extreme Bewusstseinszustände verursachen, die den Konsumenten stark überfordern können, wobei ein Horrortrip eine mögliche Folge darstellen kann. Intoxikationen durch Kombinationspräperate Erhebliche Gefahren entstehen bei der Verwendung DXM-haltiger Kombinationspräparate, wie Erkältungssäften etc. Die meisten in der Apotheke rezeptfrei erhältlichen DXM-haltigen Fertigarzneimittel enthalten zusätzliche Wirkstoffe wie Paracetamol und Antihistamine, die in den Dosierungen, die erforderlich sind, um eine berauschende Dextromethorphan-Dosis zu ereichen, bereits zu gefährlichen Intoxikationen führen können.Es ist daher wichtig, sich beim Kauf in der Apotheke zu vergewissern, das es sich bei dem gewünschten Medikament um ein nicht-retardiertes Monopräparat handelt.(siehe auch hierzu "Rote Liste "für Arzneimittel,Bundesverband d. pharmazeutischen Industrie)178.201.212.92 10:07, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Siehe auch * Halluzinogen * Dissoziativa * Ketamin Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dissoziativa Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Medikamente Kategorie:Synthetische Drogen Kategorie:Wirkstoff